


Feeling All Of It

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [51]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Alternate Alec Lightwood, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Sub Magnus Bane, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: moodyprincess00 on Tumblr: I was thinking what about Alec is Magnus daddy and Alec loves fisting Magnus, slapping his hole, and making him call him Daddy. And obviously they have anal sex also.
Relationships: Alternate Magnus Bane/Alternate Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted)
Series: Requests [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	Feeling All Of It

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t really see Alec as a top/daddy especially in canon, so moodyprincess00 agreed that world inverted AU worked. This will be a one off for top Alec, just as a heads up.

“You’re doing so good baby, just relax.” Alec crooned, left hand splayed over Magnus’ stomach applying just enough force to keep the other man in place. 

“Daddy!” Magnus keened, tossing his head side to side as Alec pushed his pinkie finger into his already stuffed hole. Magnus clutched at the silk scarfs that were keeping his arms tied above his head. Alec had a taste for the expensive and loved showing it off when Magnus was involved. 

“Your little hole is taking my fingers so well baby, I can’t wait to see how looks around my fist.” Alec cooed as he curled and thrust his four fingers, taking a moment to add more lube to Magnus’ already messy hole before tucking his thumb against his palm. 

“Oh, oh! Daddy!” Magnus cried out, throwing his head back against the pillow below his head as Alec began to push his hand forward, not pausing or looking away even for a moment as Magnus’ rim expanded wider and wider until it was clinging to Alec’s wrist once the man’s whole hand popped inside of the smaller man. 

Magnus’ mouth dropped open as his eyes rolled up into his head as his fingers and toes curled as Alec slowly made a fist from his place deep inside of Magnus’ hole. 

“Look at you baby, you’re little hole swallowed down my whole fist. You told me it would never fit didn’t you baby? Look at it now, all swollen and stretched around my fist, like it was made to take whatever I give it.” Alec slowly rocked his fist as he spoke, licking his lips at the way the obscene bugle in Magnus’ usually flat and slim stomach shifted with each movement his fist made. 

“N-ah! D-Daddy!” Magnus tried his best not to squeal at the filthy words and the way Alec’s knuckles pressed against his prostate. 

“You’re so full aren’t you baby, my fist is filling you up to the brim isn’t it?” Alec continued to talk as he picked up speed, effectively fucking Magnus with his fist. Alec found that he loved seeing Magnus’ rim flutter and stretch around the widest bit of his fist when he would ease half of his fist out before pushing it back in. 

“So, so full Daddy, oh, oh!” Magnus wiggled in his silk restraints again, feeling drool start to slip down his chin as Alec decided to focus his fist on Magnus’ prostate. 

“You’re such a good boy for Daddy baby, so damn good.” Alec praised loving the way each word gave Magnus visible pleasure almost on the same level as the way Alec’s fist on his prostate was giving him. 

“Daddy can’t wait to slide his cock into your gaping, ruined hole baby. It’s going to be so cute how it’s going to flutter and clench around my cock. It’s going to be a while until you can properly clench up by the time I’m finished with you tonight.” Alec promised in a way that made Magnus keen and lift his hips wantonly. 

“Daddy, oh god, I, I!” Magnus babbled almost incoherently as spots appeared in his vision when Alec unfurled his fist and pressed all four of his fingers against his prostate. Magnus cried out, body arching off of the bed on the verge of violence as he came untouched. 

Magnus gasped loudly as he lay limply in his silk bonds, cum painted his distended stomach and chest heaving as he blinked slowly up at Alec. Alec had a knowing smile on his lips as he leaned down and kissed Magnus soundly on the mouth.

“Daddy’s good boy,” Alec praised sending a weak blush over Magnus’ cheeks. Magnus gasped with his eyes fluttering as Alec slowly pulled his hand free of his now gaping hole. Alec’s whole hand was wet and dripping in a way that made Magnus’ spent cock twitch, but Magnus was already exhausted.

Alec settled back between Magnus’ sprawled legs, taking no time in grasping Magnus’ hips and lifting them just enough to get a proper look at Magnus’ wide-open hole. Magnus let out a startled cry, fingers gripping the silk again when a sting came from his abused hole.

“Daddy couldn’t help himself, baby, it was far too tempting.” Alec murmured as he spanked Magnus’ hole again as he talked, sending sparks over Magnus’ exhausted body. All Magnus could do was whimper and whine as Alec spanked his gaping hole until it Magnus could feel how stretched, puffy and sore he was down there. 

Magnus gave a sharp moan when suddenly Alec stopped spanking his hole and quickly slotted his hard cock into his hole instead. 

“Oh that’s perfect baby, your gaping hole is the perfect place for Daddy to come in. My little fleshlight,” Alec panted out as he began to fuck into Magnus without delay, going deep and hard. Yet there was no usual stretch from Alec’s roughness as there usually was, just the sensation of something sliding in and out of him. 

Magnus flushed and whined high in the back of his throat as he realized he was just Alec’s fleshlight at this point and he couldn’t say that he hated it. Alec dropped biting kisses over Magnus’ collarbone as he rutted into the man below him before letting out a familiar shuddering moan. 

Magnus was well aware of the rush of cum that entered him a moment later and how it escaped him as fast it was pumped into him. Magnus couldn’t even properly clench to keep the other man’s cum inside of him and it made him close his eyes. 

“Such a good boy for Daddy,” Alec praised again as he leaned down and kissed Magnus and Magnus knew he would be doing this again, letting his Daddy fist him and turn him into his fleshlight and he knew he would love it just as much.


End file.
